Smile, you're at SAMURAI CON!
by Holly Unending
Summary: Maya discovers that the Steel Samurai Convention is in town, and of course she has to drag Phoenix with her. Hey, who's paying for this? Just for fun, more to come if you want Phoenix/Maya, after AA, Phoenix's POV.


Charley

**A/N:** Just a little fluffy thing I wrote around midnight

For some reason I started at the end and wrote it back to the beginning. xD Not to be taken seriously. But I want to write more, where they're actually at Samurai Con, if anyone seems to be enjoying it. D And why does it say "Charley" at the top?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fee, Maya, or any Samurai Dogs. If I did the Samurai Dogs would already be eaten and Nick and Maya would be happily together. shakes fist at CAPCOM Also, I have no idea if such a thing as a Samurai Con exists.

"OmigodNickcanwegopleeeeeeease?" As I come out of Wright and Co. Law Offices, Maya shouts at me from across the street where I sent her to buy some duct tape. _For some reason, things around my office have a tendency to get stolen, broken, knocked over, or commandeered as crucial evidence_, I sigh.

"Maya! I can't tell what you're saying from over there!" She charges across the street, ignorant of oncoming traffic, and my heartbeat does a little drum solo. "H-hey, watch for cars!"

She grabs my hands, which I'd held out like maybe I would suddenly have control of the Force to halt a passing semi, and repeats her questions just as quickly. "OmigodNickcanwegopleeeeeeease?" And just as loudly.

"Oww, I'm right here! Just take a deep breath and slow down enough for us old-timers to understand you, okay?" I'm not technically an old-timer, as I'm only 24. But Maya often complains about how slow I am, and it really bothers me for some reason.

"Samurai Con. Here. Now. CANWEGOPLEEEEEEASE??" She pleads, more intelligibly than before.

Immediately I rip my gaze from her face and stare up into the sky, trying to wrench my hands away. "No. I've got a lot of work to do."

"But it's only gonna be here for-"

"No. Work."

"But-"

"NO." She's bobbing her head around, trying get a clear shot at me with her puppy dog eyes, and finally I surrender. _It really would be a shame to miss it_, I think, letting myself be pulled in by her wide, starry eyes and adorable smile. _What is it about that face that I just have to give into?_ "Fine, you can go. What is this con thing?"

She squeals and bounces around me. "There's gonna be a ton of stuff there! People selling stuff and people eating stuff and people dressed up!" _That does sound right up your alley._ _Especially the people eating stuff part. _

"Wait, dressed up? As what?"

She looks at me like I just said I was closing my office and becoming a paranormal photographer. "Like the _Steel Samurai_, Nick! Obviously! Every little kid asks their mom or dad to make them a costume, and they become DEFENDER OF JUSTICE!" _Poor mom or dad. That's quite an undertaking, a robotic samurai costume. _She starts jumping around again. "The Samurai! The Magistrate! The Pink Princess!"

_What would Maya look like dressed up as the Pink Princess? It _is_ based off of her, right? That's what that Manella creep said… Hmmn, in tight clothes with a kind of sheer flowy thing behind her. _I start forming a mental image, despite having next-to-no idea of the actual costume. I'm pretty much just working off of the title._ And her hair blowing around her face, maybe a crown set right there…_

Maya's insistent poking interrupts my thoughts. "Nick, you have a hilarious idiotic grin on your face right now, what are you thinking about?"

"Heh heh, it's kind of a bad habit," I sidestep the question, but suddenly something occurs to me. "Hey, do you think people won't take me seriously if I smile like that too much?"

"I don't think it's something you can really help," she giggles. "But _I'll_ still take you seriously, no matter how much you grin like a complete idiot who's only thinking with his pointy hair!"

…_Thanks, Maya. _

"And, well," she says almost shyly, "I think you look kind of handsome when you're so happy."

_H-HANDSOME?! _My face must match my tie right now, it feels really hot and awkward and…good. _It feels really good._ "Uhm, thanks," I mumble.

Then we turn the corner and I really, really, really want to go back to my quiet law office. "Maya, why is every child in the world here? I feel like I've entered the land of the samurai gnomes or something!" _And I wanna go home! _Aside from chaperones and a few Maya-aged people, no one is taller than my waist.

But she's not listening. She's already found someone who wants to trade cards with her and they're having an extremely serious discussion over a card called "Justice Elbow of Steel Might".  
_I'm gonna need to call for backup_, I think. "Hey, I know! I'll call up Edgeworth and Gumshoe and see if Ema's in town. I bet they'd get a kick out of this, and the more friends the better, right?" Her head actually turns around and she gathers up her playing cards.

"Seriously?" _That's weird, she doesn't exactly look happy._

"Well, yeah! Don't you want them all to experience the, um, justice?" I'm already dialing up Gumshoe.

"But I…I just want to see it with you, Nick…" I barely hear her whisper.

_What? Just me?!_I snap my phone shut and stare at her. "What?"

"Yeah, I love when we get some time…I- I mean, we always have a lot of fun together, don't we? Even when we're investigating murder scenes, we can just- be ourselves with each other, make weird jokes and laugh and eat Samurai Dogs!"

"You're the one who does most of the eating," I tease her, but inside of me a strange bright feeling has begun to burn. _Maya wants only me to be with her right now. Well, me and several hundred people dressed as robotic samurai, but still. _

_Me._

"I'd love to go to Samurai Con with you, Maya." I mean every word of it, especially the _with you_ part.

"Thanks, Nick!" She suddenly grabs me in a bear hug, and when she releases me I swear that there's a faint pink tint to her cheeks, just like mine. I watch her for a minute as she skips a little way down the sidewalk, dancing a path among a horde of younger children, her ebony hair glistening and her eyes sparkling as she makes her way back to me.

She grabs my hand and tugs at me to run down the street with her. "Hurry up, Nick! All the free stuff is gonna be gone!"

"Okay," I say, knowing that I'm grinning like a complete fool- passersby could probably imagine a jester's hat topping off my spiky hairdo- as I savor the warmth of her hand in mine.

She did say that I look pretty good with a smile like that.


End file.
